


My Boy

by Jaxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon
Summary: Lucius is in prison, and Severus is at the Manor.  How does Narcissa react to Lucius' old friend?Set during 96/97 (Half Blood Prince).





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: You talk about Lucius and Severus being old friends. What is his relationship with Narcissa when Lucius is in prison? Friends? Lovers? None of the above?

He lay on the floor of the manor in a pool of vomit.

It wasn’t the first time. He somehow doubted it would be the last.

As always, it was a Malfoy who picked him up.  Narcissa did not have the strength of Lucius, who would’ve heaved him up by the armpits and dragged him to a spare room, but she had the brains of a Black, so she banished his damaged robes, and levitated him instead.

“I cannot stay,” he protested, as she flicked her wand, causing the bedding to pull to one side.

“You need new clothes,” she said, disdainfully, pulling his thin blood soaked shirt over his head.  “I’ve seen better dressed house elves.”  His cheeks tinged red as his pale and scrawny chest was exposed to Malfoy’s wife.  She snapped her fingers, and a house elf appeared with a tray containing a bowl, two cloths, and several potions.  

She poured a mixture of potions into the bowl, and submerged a cloth, wringing it gently between her hands.  He jerked away as she moved it towards him, but she clamped the back of his head with her other hand, holding him still.  She pressed the cool material against the gash in his forehead, and he hissed as it made contact with the wound.  

“It’s only for a moment.  Now hold it.”

He took the cloth from her and held it firmly against his head.  She took the second cloth and washed his thin chest, before carefully rubbing a salve across the lacerations in his skin.  She reached his back and paused.

“You are not looking after yourself.”

Snape twisted his neck to peer over his shoulder.  “I cannot see.”

“This has opened again,” she said, taking the cloth from his head and dousing it in a potion before holding it against the wound on his back.  

He winced and straightened, breathing heavily as she held the cloth firm.  “It’s fine.”

“It is not.  If you cannot tend to it yourself, you must seek assistance from Pomfrey.”  She took his hand and moved it until he was holding the cloth in place.  “Don’t move.”

Snape held the cloth, and she left the room, the door shutting with a soft click as he angrily swiped his foot at his discarded boot on the floor.  

“Cissy,” he said, when she returned, her arms full of clothes.  “Enough.  I must return to Hogwarts.”

“Lucius does not require these,” she said, putting the shirts on the bed and holding them up in the air one by one.  She tapped her wand against them, shrinking them by several sizes.  “You do.”

“I can buy my own.”

“You can, but you won’t,” she said, simply, moving on to the pile of trousers.  “Stand,” she ordered, eyeing him critically.  “I’ll shrink them by two sizes, and you can wear a belt,” she said.  “Because you’re going to start eating more.”  She paused. “Aren’t you?”

“Apparently.”

“How’s Draco?”

“Fine.”

“And,” she lowered her voice, “the Dark Lord’s plan?”

Snape eyed her levelly. “Your boy is resourceful.”

“Tell me,” she said, airily, passing Snape a shirt and a new pair of trousers.  “How is old Sluggy?”

He waved his hand, indicating that she should turn around before he shrugged out of his tattered trousers and pulled on Lucius’ cast-offs.  “Not quite as you recall him, I dare say.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that his club of favourites contains Potter and Granger,” Snape almost spat the words, “and not Draco.”

Narcissa stiffened.  “Potter?  I thought you said he was abysmal, and that Draco took after his father?”

“Potter is cheating,” Snape said, buttoning up Lucius’ old shirt.  He moved behind Narcissa and gripped her elbow, causing her to turn back around now that he was dressed.  “Draco does indeed take after Lucius.  Unfortunately, given Lucius’ current…situation…”

“His current Potions teacher does not see the comparison as positively as his previous tutor?”

“Indeed.”

“Then we must be grateful that Slughorn remains Potions Master, and not Head of Slytherin.”

“We must.”

Narcissa handed Snape the shrunken bundle of clothes.  “Take them. He would want you to.”

“I know.”  Snape gave a half nod of his head as he moved towards the door.  “I thank you for your hospitality, as always.”

“You look after my boy,” she said, casting her wand and causing the blood stained bedding to be stripped.  “I look after Lucius’.”  


End file.
